I Can't Do That Anymore
by Michaela Martin
Summary: Post Partings Songfic. Lorelai moves to California with Chris. Based on the song I Can't Do That Anymore by Faith Hill.


**A/N:After the breakup of Luke and Lorelai, Lorelai gets with Christopher and goes with him when he takes a new job. Sherry has come back and has Gigi. The following is Lorelai's thoughts on becoming the 'Corporate Girlfriend' Set to I Can't Do That Anymore made famous by Faith Hill.

* * *

**

_Cut my hair they way you want  
__Watched you become important  
__Quit my job to make our new home far away_

It had been six months since she had ended her engagement to Luke. It had been two months since Sherry had come back into their lives and taken Gigi. Lorelai had moved with Christopher to LA to be with him in his new business endeavor. She had become the kind of woman that she had never wanted to become. She had become her mother. She was cutting her hair the way that the other wives/girlfriends did. She was putting on cocktail and dinner parties for Christopher's colleagues. Slowly the fire that had kept her going was getting snuffed out.

_Now you're Mr. Successful and I'm Queen of the Treadmill  
Trying to stay the size you think that I should stay  
I used to dream about what I would be  
Last night I dreamed about a washing machine_

She hadn't made any good friends in LA. She missed Sookie, Rory, Miss Patty, Babbette even Taylor and Michel. She kept in close contact with Sookie just so she wouldn't be out of the loop. It pained Sookie to have to tell her friend that Luke was seeing Anna again. Because despite what had happened between the two of them Lorelai and Luke still loved each other more than they knew. Lorelai tried, for Chris, to be happy in LA. But her thoughts always went back to that small Connecticut town. She missed the town meetings, the festivals, mostly she was homesick.

_I keep on giving But I can't stop living  
__A woman needs a little something of her own_

This wasn't what Lorelai needed to make her happy. She needed her own projects to put her mind on. She wanted to be told that Michel was raiding a guests' luggage again looking for stolen bathrobes. She wanted to walk into a kitchen and find Sookie plowing away at a new idea. She wanted to be able to walk around town without the fear of being mugged. She wanted to go home.

_I like happy endings  
__I don't like depending  
__I keep right on pretending  
__But I can't do that anymore_

Christopher, being Christopher had no idea that she was unhappy. He was happy that he had her back. He was happy that she was with him. He was living out their parents dream of the two of them being a family. After one dinner party that they had hosted Lorelai sat down with Christopher and told him of her concerns.

_Now you say I'm being silly  
But you don't know me really  
You never take the time to ask me how I feel _

He brushed them aside with the ever present excuse that he had work to do. He never listened to her. And that is what hurt Lorelai the most. She had finally spoke up when she wanted something and it didn't work. She had finally said what she wanted and it was brushed off.

_I keep the checkbook balanced  
__I decorate your palace  
__You know I used to think that you were king_

Lorelai used to think that this was what she had wanted all along. To be this person with him. But after he had brushed off her concerns as just being homesickness she had finally had enough.

_Somewhere deep down I know you really love me  
__But you can't see what we have is not all I need _

She had gone to their bedroom and pulled out every single one of her suitcases and began packing them. She then went into the bathroom and packed up her bath stuff, all her towels, makeup, and hair products. After everything was packed she went to the computer and found the first flight to Hartford, Connecticut. She then piled all her suitcases by the door and waited for Christopher to get home.

_I keep on giving But I can't stop living  
__A woman needs a little something of her own  
__I like happy endings  
__I don't like depending  
__I keep right on pretending  
__But I can't do that anymore_

"Where are you going Lor?" he asked, when he got home and saw all her things by the door.

"I'm going home. I can't do this anymore," she said. "I'm not the person to have this kind of life with. I need more than just cocktail parties and canapés. I want to be back at the Dragonfly, having coffee with Sookie, making Michel squirm when I use too many of his special Post-It notes. This is not the life I want. Goodbye Christopher."

_You try to tell me I'm not being fair to you  
__But life's too short for a selfish attitude_

She boarded the plane and was heading east, back to the place where her heart was. Back to the place where she knew everyone. Back to the man that she had hurt so much. Back to the daughter that she loved more than her own life.

_I keep on giving But I can't stop living_  
_A woman needs a little something of her own_

The bell above the diner rang. She stepped into a place she hadn't been in for months. Nothing had changed, nothing was different. The diner had not aged one day since she had left. But now she was back and she was going to make things right with the one man that she loved and wanted to be with. All she had ever wanted and needed had been right there waiting for her the entire time.

"Hello Luke," she said when she saw him come out of the kitchen. He had a coffee pot in his hand but it was on the floor. He had not seen her in months and it had slowly been killing him. He was so excited to see her that he could not contain his emotions or actions.

He came around the counter and gathered her into his arms and kissed her, holding her close, never to let her out of his sight again.

_I like happy endings  
__I don't like depending  
__I keep right on pretending  
__But I can't do that anymore_


End file.
